


All You Need Is Love

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Beatles Omorashi [24]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: “John, I know you might think I’m stupid, but--” She was cut off by the loud hiss coming from the closet. And the pitter patter of liquid as it hit the floor and puddled, running underneath the door. “What the…?” She started to make her way over to the closet.“Wait! Aunt Mimi--!”ORJohn and Paul are outed because Paul just can't wait that long.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Beatles Omorashi [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	All You Need Is Love

Paul was hoping that after the long day he’d had and the fun he’d had with John that night, he would wake up to John’s cuddles. But how did he forget that that was too good to be true? The second he woke up, he found John was picking him up and pulling him away from the bed, away from the warmth.

“No, stop! What are you doing, Johnny?” He tried to squirm out of his arms, but was all too ware of the fact that he really had to piss.

“Stop talking, Paul. She’s gonna hear you,” he whisper-yelled.

“W-what?”

“Shh!” John carried him over to his closet, sitting him down on the floor. He put a finger over his lips. “I’ll just be a minute and we can get you out, okay?”

Paul looked up at him with sad but half asleep eyes just as he closed the closet door. Paul stood up, trying to look through the little cracks in the door, but it did no good. He crossed his arms and leaned up against one of the walls, suddenly realising that his need to piss was a lot more dire than he thought.

“Sorry, Mimi. I just had to get dressed.”

“Get dressed?”

“‘Cause I sleep naked. Couldn’t have you seeing all that.” John laughed nervously.

“Well, I just wanted to come tell you your breakfast is ready.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll be right out.” That was when Paul thought that the conversation was over. He crossed his legs as he suppressed a groan, not wanting to be heard.

“Also, erm, John, did you have a girl over last night?” John blushed a deep red as Mimi eyed him gently. Paul gasped as a small bit of urine leaked out of him. He clenched nearly all of his muscles to hold it in just until Mimi was gone. “You know it’s fine if you did. You’re at that age where--”

“I didn’t,” he cut her off. “No, I didn’t have a girl over.” He wasn’t lying. It was just Paul in the closet, close to pissing himself. He squirmed around as much as he could without making too much noise.

“Oh, alright. Well, I made a little extra food just in case she was still here.” Mimi chuckled, pinching John’s cheek.

“But I don’t-- there’s no girl here.” Paul rolled his eyes, wishing John would just end the conversation already. He kept crossing and uncrossing his legs every second, but it was getting to the point that nothing would work anymore.

“If you say so. Just ask her if she likes scrambled eggs for me.”

“Aunt Mimi, I swear--”

“I came in to check on you last night, and she was curled up in your arms, so you can stop lying to me. As long as she’s okay with it and you two are being safe, I have nothing against it. You’re almost 18, John.”

“Aunt Mimi…”

Paul felt more and more leak out of him into his pyjama pants, and he started to hold his breath. He tried his hardest to stop it, but there was so much about to burst out of him, and just seconds later, he gave up.

“John, I know you might think I’m stupid, but--” She was cut off by the loud hiss coming from the closet. And the pitter patter of liquid as it hit the floor and puddled, running underneath the door. “What the…?” She started to make her way over to the closet.

“Wait! Mimi--!”

She pulled the door open to find Paul, face in his hands as he pissed himself in John’s closet. “I’m so sorry,” he cried, tears starting to run down his cheeks.

Mimi said nothing. She was too shocked.

“It’s alright, Paulie.” John hurried over to the closet, putting a hand On Paul’s shoulder as he wet himself. “You’re okay. I’m sorry. I had no idea… Shit, I’m so sorry.”

“John, what’s going on here?”

“He’s wetting himself. Can’t you see that? Could you be a little nicer maybe?” John started to rub his back as Paul’s stream slowed, prompting him to sob.

“Johnny, I didn’t mean to…”

“I know that.”

“I’m sorry.”

John felt sympathy run through him. He couldn’t imagine wetting himself in front of Paul’s dad and not being upset about it. “Paul, it’s really fine. Not your fault.”

“But n-now Mimi…” He looked up at John, avoiding all eye contact with Mimi. “She knows that w-we…”

“It’s alright,” Mimi said. “How about you go show him the shower. I’ll take care of the floor.” When John looked at her in a way that said she didn’t have to do any of this, she just nodded. “I’ve got it.”

John started to lead Paul off towards the toilet, trying to calm him down, but to no avail.

“I can’t believe I just… God, I really am sorry. And I gave us away, too.”

“She was bound to find out anyway. It’s okay.” Paul said nothing more as John got him a towel from the closet. “You can just put your clothes in the sink. We’ll take care of them.”

Paul nodded his understanding and started his shower. John went back to his room to see that it was already cleaned. Mimi walked in the door, and John gasped, surprised.

“So… it wasn’t a girl. You weren’t wrong.” 

“God, Aunt Mimi, I’m so sorry. He’s just… he’s my everything. And I didn’t know how you would react. His dad… he kicked him out, and I understand if--”

“He what? Oh, my God. Is that why he was staying over?” John nodded shyly. “Oh, sweetie… why didn’t you just tell me?”

“How could I have? I didn’t know how you would react, and Paul didn’t need to be hurt anymore than he already was.”

“You really think that I wouldn’t be okay with this?” 

John was starting to get angry. “Look, I didn’t know, okay? Paul was so upset about his dad, and I don’t think he could have taken anymore.”

Mimi looked down at the ground, not wanting to argue further with him. She walked over to his bed and sat down, patting the seat next to her for John to sit down, too. He did, and she pulled him into a hug.

“John, I just want you to know that I’ll love you no matter what. And I know that you and Paul are the closest of friends… more than friends?” She pulled out of the hug, and John nodded.

“I’m sorry.”

“What the hell are you sorry for? You’ve done nothing wrong.”

John was a bit taken back when he heard Mimi. “What do you mean?”

“What are you sorry for?”

“I don’t know. That I didn’t tell you. That I’m breaking the law.” He shrugged and focused his gaze on the floor.

“You two love each other. And there’s nothing wrong with that.” John remained silent. “I love you, Johnny.”

“I love you, too, Mimi.” He hugged her again. “Thank you so much. I don’t know what I would’ve done if…” He sniffled, letting Mimi know that he’d been holding back tears.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I’m going to have a talk with Paul’s father.”

“Aunt Mimi…” 

“We’re gonna make this right, okay?”

“Okay. God, thank you.” She smiled as she held him tight.


End file.
